You'll Be In My Heart
by Thunderfoot
Summary: Song fic. 5+2. Wufei wanders a safehouse podering the one he thinks he can never have.


Pairings: 5+2  
  
Author: Sheena (Thunderfoot)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to whoever the heck it is that owns them. It certainly isn't me. The song belongs to either Disney or Phil Collins (Or maybe it's both).  
  
Archive: If you usually archive my stuff and want it, grab it (Just drop me a note ^_^). If you want it just ask.  
  
Author notes: Yes I know I still have 'Reptiles' to finish, but I have a major writers block at the moment. This idea hit me at about 3 am this morning and these things just won't go away until I write them down **shrugs**. Finished this thing just as the Kookaburras started up.  
  
//Lyrics//  
  
**Thoughts**  
  
"Speach"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
//Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand  
  
Hold it tight.//  
  
Wufei crept silently through a safe house. He wasn't even quite sure which of the many Winner owned properties this even was, they tended to blur into each other after a while. He wasn't sure what the hour was, some time after midnight at least, he hadn't bothered to check on his way out of the room. He had been more interested in getting out of that room and getting some fresh air.   
  
He couldn't sleep, and while insomnia was nothing new to him, he was starting to get slightly annoyed. This had been going on for a while now. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him, saw his smile, his laugh echoed in his ears long after he was gone.  
  
His eyes were drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, whenever he was near. His every graceful move memorised to be replayed in vivid detail in his dreams night after night.  
  
His wanderings had bought him to the door of his musings. Behind it slept the pilot of the fearsome Gundam Deathscythe, pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.   
  
The boy, no not a boy, was the oblivious object of his attentions. He doubted Duo had ever been a boy in the mental sense of the word, he was a man and yet not a man, they all were. He was a man child, a man stuck in the body of a child. He was _his_ mantled, even only if in his dreams.  
  
A muffled whimper from behind the door caught his attention.  
  
//I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here   
  
Don't you cry//  
  
Instantly alert, he placed his ear to the door. The whimper was repeated, followed by a choked sob.   
  
**Bad dream? Should I wake him up or leave him?**  
  
His hand was on the doorknob while uncertainty played itself out on his features. Duo may not appreciate anybody seeing him in a private moment of weakness. The others saw him as the jokester heart of the team, always there with a joke or a smile to cheer them up in a moment of sadness. For one so talkative, he was remarkably secretive, Wufei knew little to nothing about him.  
  
A strangled cry mad up his mind for him. He wrenched the doorknob only to find it locked. Snarling, he stood back and prepared to kick the door down, only to have a large, gentle hand placed on his shoulder.  
  
He jumped and spun to face.... "Rashid?!"  
  
The large man held up a key. "Please, spare the door." For a brief second amusement flittered across the others face before growing serious. "I heard him on my way past before. The door was locked so I had to retrieve a key. I believe he would appreciate a friendly face."  
  
He bowed as he accepted the key. "Thank you."  
  
"Take care of him." With that, the giant was gone.  
  
Wufei didn't hear him, he had the door open and wad by Duo's bed in an instant. He was curled up into an impossibly small ball, tear streaked, clutching his braid like a lifeline, and a frown marring his features.  
  
He whimpered again as Wufei approached his bed, his mind possibly sensing hi presence and adding it to his dream.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
//For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
this bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry//  
  
"Duo, wake up." He reached out a hand and gently shook his shoulder...  
  
...and found himself being flung into the opposite wall, while Duo sat up with a scream, eyes open yet unseeing.  
  
"no..." The word was barely audible. "no..It can't....no...please.." He was getting progressively louder.  
  
Wufei pulled himself up off the floor. "Duo, wake up. It is a dream, nothing more!"  
  
"No!. NoooooOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Wufei lunged onto the bed. Grabbing Duo by the shoulder he gave him a hard shake. "Duo, wake up. Please wake up!." the other pilots thundered into the room, worried looks on their faces but Wufei paid them no heed. He was more worried about waking Duo before the dream got any worse. "Duo, please wake up. It is nothing more than a dram, do you hear me? A dream! Dreams cannot hurt you."  
  
Quatre appeared on the other side of him and placed his arms gently about his shoulders. "Come on Duo, wake up, please." He looked up as the other two approached the bed.  
  
Trowa knelt in front of duo and placed a hand on his right cheek. Heero hesitated for a moment before joining them. Duo began to shiver and as one, the pilots enveloped him in a warm hug.  
  
The shivering stopped and Duo tensed, gasped and jerked slightly. "Wu?". The voice was shaky and sounded slightly muffled.  
  
"Yes Duo? Are you awake?". Oh how he wished he was awake.  
  
"mmmm....why've y' g't m'r arms th'n y' sh'ld?"  
  
Wufei blinked. **Huh? What did he say?**  
  
"We're here too Duo. Are you okay?"  
  
"Qua? Why're y' 'n L2? Why'm I 'n L2? Are we 'n L2?.......Where are we? Duo was begining to wake up. As he did his speech became clearer.  
  
"Safe house, Earth." Heero untangled himself from the group, gave Duo and unreadable look, and left the room. Trowa followed suit not long after, giving Duo's shoulder a quick squeeze before he left.  
  
// 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more//  
  
"Duo, you haven't answered my question. Are you all right?"  
  
Duo blinked owlishly at Quatre, still slightly confused as to where he was.  
  
**He's probably still not completely awake.**  
  
"m'fine. Bad dream".  
  
Wufei snorted. "More like a nightmare."  
  
"Would you like one of us to stay with you?"  
  
"Umm...." Duo looked down at the blankets, suddenly finding the thread interesting.  
  
"I'll stay." Wufei offered without thinking.  
  
Quatre looked at him, looked at Duo, looked back at him and then grinned. He gave Duo a hug. "We'll talk later."  
  
The Wufei was alone with Duo.  
  
//You'll be in my heart.  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Always.//  
  
"Look, umm..Wu. Thanks for offering to stay an' everythin' but you don't have to. I mean, I know you don't lie weakness an' all that an'.."  
  
Wufei held up a hand before Duo could begin one of his infamous run on sentences. "I offered to stay, Duo, because I care," **More than you know**. "And I know that talking about it helps. One should not have to face a nightmare alone. Do you wish to talk about it?" At Duo's uneasy expressing he hastily added "You do not have to say anything if you do not wish to."  
  
Duo was silent for a very long time, leaving Wufei to his thoughts. He was almost nodding off when Duo spoke. "How much do you know about me? And for cryin' out loud get in here if you're going to stay. It's a _lot_ more comfortable."  
  
He blinked and moved from the position he had been in at the foot of the bed. "Not very much. Only what you have mentioned."  
  
After another long silence, Duo began his tale, starting from his earliest memories of the streets, the gang, the church, the sweepers group, and training to be a Gundam pilot. Wufei cradled him in his arms as he fought back tears and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
Wufei looked down at the small bundle cradled in his arms. "I do not know why you told me your past" He murmured so as to not wake him " But I am honoured that you did." He gently kissed the top of Duo's head and closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep.  
  
"'cuz I care to" came the fuzzy reply from his arms.  
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open.  
  
//Always.//  
  
OWARI  
  
10 Things I learnt while writing this fic.  
  
1) You're eyes really do feel like sandpaper when you need sleep.  
  
2) The sun begins to rise at 4am  
  
3) Kookaburra's sound cool when there's more than one.  
  
4) Somebody around here had rooster. I want to shoot it. Hee-chan, can I borrow your gun?  
  
5) I start getting really _really_ warped ideas when I haven't slept in over 18 hours.  
  
6) Our next door neighbour begins working out on his punching bag at about 4:15am  
  
7) Birds start getting _really_ noisy at 4:30am  
  
8) The room starts doing funny sworly things when you need sleep. I don't suggest it.  
  
9) I'd forgotten how pretty a magpie call was.  
  
10) I can hear my parents shower running from my end of the house o.O  
  



End file.
